Mon père, cette canaille
by Neolysia
Summary: Quand Constance Desjardins découvre que son père n'est autre que le "Grand" Jack Sparrow, rien ne va plus. Cet homme est un pirate, un criminel recherché! Mais elle choisis d'écouter son instinct qui lui dicte de le retrouver. AU steampunk. (Les résumés ne sont pas mon fort).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de « Pirates des Caraïbes » ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ma fiction se déroule dans un AU steampunk (donc ne vous attendez pas à un réalisme à 100%).

* * *

><p>Depuis ma prime enfance, j'étais très curieuse voire trop curieuse et, heureux hasard, quelques mystères m'entouraient. La principale énigme de ma vie n'était pas le sens profond de la vie mais qui pouvait bien être mon père. Ma mère a perdu son époux quelques semaines avant ma naissance mais je sais que ce n'était pas mon père. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai vu des portraits de lui et je sais que nous n'avons pas de lien de sang. L'époux de ma mère était blond aux yeux bleus et ma mère a les cheveux à peine plus foncé ! Comment je peux avoir des cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir ? J'avais 17 ans quand je trouvai, au fond d'un tiroir, le journal intime que ma mère tenait à l'époque de ma naissance. Je lu avidement toutes les pages afin de découvrir le nom de mon père. Le mystère s'amenuisa à la toute fin du carnet. Un nom était écrit. Un nom qui me fit frissonner puisqu'il défrayait la chronique.<p>

Jack Sparrow.

Un pirate !

Non ! Non ! Non! Ma mère ne pouvait pas avoir été séduite par un pirate, un bandit, un vaurien... Et qui plus est par un anglais ! Le carnet me glissa des mains tant l'émotion qui me submergea était forte. Une petite feuille de papier s'échappa du carnet quand il tomba. Qu'y avait-il de marqué dessus ? Fébrilement, je retrouvai la feuille. C'était un portrait au fusain. Je reconnu le talent de ma mère et la légende, écrite à l'arrière du portrait, m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Jack Sparrow, le criminel, le scélérat, la fripouille de bas-étage ! Même si j'abhorrai cet horrible personnage, je me sentais le devoir de le retrouver. Je devais connaître cet homme ou, au moins, le rencontrer. Je décidai de commencer mes recherches en Angleterre. Il était beaucoup plus probable qu'il soit là-bas qu'ici, en France. J'avais glissé le portrait dans mon corset et m'était lancée dans la plus grande aventure de ma vie.

Néanmoins, il me fallu quelques semaines pour que j'organise mon départ. J'avais informé ma chère mère de mon envie subite de voyager le soir-même de la découverte du portrait de Jack Sparrow. Ma mère ne trouva rien à redire. Elle voulait que je m'ouvre au monde et apprenne à faire mes propres choix. Elle m'accompagna au port d'où partait mon bateau, une merveille de technologie, et sur le quai, m'engagea à faire très attention à moi. Je rabattis la capuche de mon manteau, le vent qui battait à mes oreilles était insupportable. Des porteurs transportèrent mes valises pleines de robes du meilleur goût parisien et d'autres accessoires à l'intérieur du bateau. Sur le pont, je saluai ma mère avant que le bateau ne se mette en marche.

C'est ainsi que moi, Constance Desjardins, petite bourgeoise parisienne, partait à l'aventure pour retrouver son père, cette crapule de Jack Sparrow. Le retrouver ne devrai pas poser trop de problème, non ? Tout le monde doit savoir où un tel brigand se cache ?

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite de cette fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir. =)<p>

-Neolysia-


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de « Pirates des Caraïbes » ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p>Dès que le bateau fut trop loin pour que je puisse entrevoir ma chère mère. Je me décidai à aller voir ma cabine. Ce que je découvris était tout simplement... Horrible !<p>

Je m'approchais d'un matelot séduisant au sourire délicieux.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Je souhaiterai me rendre à ma cabine. Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?, m'enquéris-je très poliment en faisant les yeux doux au bellâtre.

-Je suis désolé, je suis très occupé mais je vais trouver quelqu'un pour vous y conduire, répondit-il très froid.

-Merci, bredouillais-je.

Le beau matelot héla un homme, qui arriva immédiatement. Je voulu hurler quand je le vis : il était hideux, maigre, les cheveux blonds extrêmement gras et immonde, il lui manquait un certain nombre de dents et celles qui restaient étaient en très mauvais état. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était insoutenable : c'était l'odeur de la perversité. Le pire restait certainement son regard : il me fixait avec envie. Son regard était si lubrique que j'en avais peur. Je me tus et me contentai de le suivre.

Je n'étais bien sûr pas au bout de mes surprises. Ma cabine était certes spacieuse et propre mais il y avait un petit problème : il y avait deux lits. Pourquoi deux lits ? Puis arriva un homme jeune qui semblait très pudique. Il s'assit sur l'un des deux lits.

-Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que cet homme fait dans MA cabine ?, demandais-je habitée par un sentiment de surprise mêlé de colère.

-Vous allez devoir partager votre cabine. C'est tout, ma jolie. Ou peut-être préféreriez-vous d'autres quartiers ? Ceux de l'équipage, susurra le matelot d'une voix répugnante.

J'eus un réflexe de recul, tombant sur l'homme qui partageait ma cabine.

-Vous pouvez vous en aller. Arrêtez de terroriser Mademoiselle, le congédia l'homme, qui avait les mains sur ma taille.

Nous vîmes le matelot se retirer, les épaules basses. Mon compagnon de cabine m'aida à me relever et à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je dévisageais cet homme. Il était plus vieux que moi mais il semblait juvénile. Son allure très austère me fit me demander s'il n'était pas religieux. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux d'un vert profond.

-Je suis sincèrement navré de cet incident, Mademoiselle...

-Desjardins. Constance Desjardins.

-Mademoiselle Desjardins. Je ne désire pas vous mettre mal-à-l'aise. Nous nous voyons contraint de partager cette cabine mais je souhaite vous assurer de ma bonne foi : je serai très respectueux, je ne tenterai rien... Et notre cohabitation ne durera pas très longtemps. Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai dédié ma vie à Dieu et fait vœu de chasteté.

-Merci... Pourrai-je connaître votre nom ?

-Jean Fournier.

Cet incident de cabine fut finalement assez vivable. Le jeune homme était juste un peu trop religieux : il priait en se levant, il priait en se couchant, il priait à tout moment.

Le pire fut l'après-midi de mon arrivée sur le bateau. Je montai sur le pont pour voir la mer. Je fus rapidement prise de nausée à cause du roulis du bateau. Les vagues frappaient le bateau avec une si grande violence. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'appuyai au bastingage pour ne pas m'évanouir tant j'étais indisposée. Après quelques minutes, ce fut bon : je rendis tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac sauf qu'au lieu d'aller dans la mer tout fut renvoyé sur ma robe. C'en était fini pour cette robe : l'odeur ne partirait pas et je ne voulais pas porter une robe si souillée. Je rentrais à ma cabine, enfilai une autre robe pour tenter de garder une certaine allure.

Après de longues heures de traversée, j'arrivai en Angleterre, à Londres. Je ne quittai pas le jeune religieux puisque nous nous retrouvâmes dans le même fiacre pour nous rendre dans une auberge. Jean avait encore de longues heures de route étant donné qu'il devait se rendre en Ecosse. Nous discutâmes encore longuement. Il était tellement gentil, tellement intéressant à écouter. Il me parlait de théologie et, curieusement, cela était passionnant. Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble et, le lendemain, nous nous séparâmes.

Je me rendis ensuite en ville pour mener ma petite enquête. Mon enquête me mena dans des quartiers malfamés. J'échouai dans une taverne peuplée d'hommes puants et de femmes de petites vertus. Que faisais-je là ? On m'avait que je trouverai un homme qui connaissait Jack Sparrow. On me l'avait décrit comme un homme vieux, aux cheveux blancs. D'après mes interlocuteurs qui m'avaient parlé de cet homme me dit que c'était un porc nommé Gibbs. Je cru que l'on s'était moqué de moi mais je trouvai le « porc » nommé Gibbs. Il était dans cette taverne. Oserai-je y entrer ?

Oui, je devais entrer et tenter de me rapprocher de mon père.

Je pénétrai dans cette atmosphère étouffante et allai au fond de la taverne. Là, je trouvais le dénommé Gibbs. Je m'assis en face de lui. Il leva les yeux et déclara :

-C'est pas bon pour une jeune fille de bonne famille de venir dans un lieu comme celui-ci ? Que me voulez-vous ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review.<p>

-Neolysia-


End file.
